


Bathroom Kinks and Miscreants

by MissChriss



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Role-play, Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know how to summarize this. Um... Kurt has a kink. Puck has a kink. They decide to kink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Kinks and Miscreants

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is 110% consensual. I understand if the warnings scare ya'll away, that being said I hope you give it a chance. Kink, like whoa. Also to the clear The Man referenced near the end is Puck.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure why today was different. Why this day was the one that made him believe that Puck's teasing smirk mixed with his softly whispered words of “I know you wanna choke on Puckzilla. All you gotta to is ask, babe.” was serious? Why today was the day that he finally stopped trying to fight the dark images that flash behind his eyes when he's alone. The deepest and darkest thoughts that he only lets come to the surface when his hand his working his own cock furiously and his own fingers are jammed in his mouth.

Maybe it was the loose fitting sweatpants Puck didn't bother changing after lunch football practice. Maybe it was because Puck's strong hip bones stuck out with every stride. Maybe it was because Kurt can practically feel Puck's smell on his skin. Maybe it was the soft smile Puck gives him as he sits down in his seat. Maybe it was the thick sound of Puck drinking the slushie on his desk. Maybe it was the way his even thicker fingers trace the thin ring of wet condensation the cup leaves on the desk. Maybe it was because Puck was halfway through drinking it and it was only ten minutes into class. Maybe it was because he know for sure that Puck was going to rudely announce that he had to go to the bathroom before the end of the class.

Maybe it was all those things but Kurt knew he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Puck pissing. One arm raised, resting against a spot on the wall in front of him, one arm circled around his dick. The thick stream landing loudly against the porcelain, almost covering the relieved breathy sigh and the slight tremor that breaks through your body when you really let go. He could see Puck's head tilted back slightly, his throat convulsing in small swallows and staring at the ceiling. His forearm contracting with every light flick of his wrist.

The loud sound of Puck's drinking pulled Kurt out of his haze. His dick was half hard in his pants and his left leg bounced wildly. Puck threw him a backwards glance and smiled at him again. That made Kurt's mouth run dry and surety ran through his veins. He wanted something that he was pretty sure only Puck could give him. Today was the day he was going to take a chance. Today was the day he was going to let some of his darkness out into the light. Today was the day he's going to trust Puck.

He watched and he waited. Puck didn't disappoint him.

**

“Miss T., I gotta take a leak.”

Puck was out of the door before the teacher could even admonish him for his language or tell him to take the hall pass. Kurt slipped out right behind him. No one noticed him leave. Just like they didn't see him slip the hall pass into his back pocket.

He waited just outside the classroom door as he watched Puck duck into the far bathroom. His chest tightened and he realized that Puck picked the only bathroom in the school with a locking door. His steps seemed to echo loudly in the empty hallway. His loud exhalations made him blush. His excitement mixing with fear in his veins.

When he finally opened the door he saw Puck washing his hands and hope died in his chest. He was too late. The sickly sweet smell of the soap made tears prickle behind Kurt's eyes. Kurt moved away from the door and ducked into the stall before Puck even noticed that someone was in the room with him.

But Puck didn't leave right away. He stayed looking at himself in the mirror. He studied his features and wondered why Kurt didn't want him. He was built like a Greek god. Probably had the cock of one too. He could give Kurt everything he wanted but no matter how much he offered, Kurt wouldn't bite. Frankly it was pissing Puck off. The kid left him in a constant state of having to hide his boner and he wouldn't do anything about it. Not cool. Fuck, he couldn't even take a piss because he was so hard just looking at Kurt's faraway look and the half a stock Kurt was hiding under his desk.

He walked over to the urinal to try again when noticed that the stall door was closed. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and turned back to stare at the tile. His dick had managed to deflate a bit. His sighed to himself and wrapped his hand around himself to aim. The sound of the stall opening up behind him made him tense. He expected the heavy footfalls of sneakers on tile and running water. Instead he got the tinny ringing of expensive boots and a warm chest pressed against his back. Kurt's soft scent wrapped around him and covered the stink of the bathroom.

Kurt pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades. Hot breath burned through the thin fabric of his shirt. The minute Kurt touched him Puck had dropped his hand to his side. His limp cock hanging loosely over the waistband of his sweats. Puck felt his own breath speeding up to match Kurt's. Kurt's soft hand danced over his fingers for a brief second before resting on his hip. His thin fingers toying with the soft skin right above his cock. The teasing slide of those fingers moved through the short hair on his pelvis and he buckled forward as Kurt's hand curled around him. Kurt's hands brought him back to full hardness before his bladder screamed at him and Puck had to reach down to still Kurt's hand.

“Look Kurt, I want you but I gotta take a piss first.” Puck's hoarse voice boomed in the small bathroom.

Kurt trembled against his back. Puck could feel his eyelashes flutter against the cotton of his shirt. “Let me suck you. Please??” Puck stuffed himself back in his pants and turned around to look at Kurt.

“Look man. I wanna fool around with you, like in a big bad way. But you know how some guys get so relaxed when they get head that they fart.” Puck ignored the way Kurt's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, “Yeah well, if I don't piss before I can't help but dribble a bit. I learned that the hard way. Had bruises on my balls and Santana's bite marks on my dick for almost a month. If you don't want me to piss in your mouth, I gotta go before.” Puck laughed. Completely missing the way Kurt ducked his head and blushed. However he didn't miss the way Kurt's hands locked on his hips and he sank to his knees.

Kurt's eyes were wide and Puck could pretty much guarantee that his were just as wide. Shock shot up his spine as Kurt averted his eyes and whispered. “What if that's what I want?”

Kurt saw Puck's feet back away. The heat radiating from Puck's body leaving left him cold. His shoulders slumped in defeat and tears filled his eyes. The loud sound of the lock being thrown made Kurt gasp. He raised his eyes and watched as Puck circled him. He stayed on his knees. Hot licks of lust shooting through him every time Puck's eyes roamed his body. Kurt saw the way Puck squared his shoulders. Saw the way Puck was sizing him up, almost like he was making sure Kurt was serious. He had no idea how long he stayed under Puck watchful gaze. All he knew was that when Puck finally touched him, his knees were sore from the rough tile. Puck grabbed him by the chin and knelt to look into his eyes.

“This is what you want?” His voice took on a masterful quality that made Kurt scared to break the tension with words. Instead he nodded against Puck's hand. Reveling in the pressure each downward nod would press into his neck. Puck nodded too. He slid his hand to the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him forward.

The change in angle made Kurt's shoulders fall forward slightly and brought the arch of his back into Puck view. The swell of Kurt's ass made him thrust his hips slightly, forcing his cotton-covered crotch mere inches from Kurt's face. Kurt closed the distance and pressed light kisses against the hardened bulge. His eyes flicked up to look at Puck. He gave Kurt a quick nod before Kurt let his mouth fall open and he began to press open-mouthed kisses along the length. A small wet spot appeared by the tip of Puck's dick as Kurt was mouthing his shaft. His spit clung to the fabric as he pulled away. He looked at Puck again and got another nod before a shy darted out to press against the new wet spot. It tasted familiar and new all at the same time. Kurt recognized part of it from when he would taste himself after he jerked off. The heady taste of salt and man. The new part he didn't recognize. He knew what it was though and the thought had him whimpering please into Puck's hip.

Puck pulled back slightly and took in the flush of Kurt's cheeks, the glazed look of his eyes, the hard cock that pressed against the seams of his skinny jeans, the dust and dirt left on those jeans as Kurt got on his knees for him. For him. Puck had Kurt right where he wanted him and he would give him anything to get him to stay that way.

He pulled his pants down to the middle of his thighs. His cock bounced in the cool air and he saw the way Kurt's pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Puck brought his fingers to Kurt's mouth and pulled his lip out of his teeth. This thumb pressed into the inside Kurt's lip and his forefinger pressed against the bottom. Puck pulled slightly and revealed the shocking white of Kurt's bottom teeth. The sight made Puck pull a bit harder and Kurt dropped his jaw open. Kurt closed his eyes as Puck's index finger traced along his front teeth. It followed the line to Kurt's molars before sliding over his tongue. Kurt gasped as he felt two long fingers enter his mouth. Thrusting in and out, almost hitting the back of his throat. The fingers tasted like cheap soap and Puck. His spit stayed on Puck's fingers as Puck pulled them out of his mouth and wiped them on the base of his dick.

“Keep your mouth open.” Puck growled as he went to rest the head of this cock on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt's teeth grazed the tip and that was all it took for Puck to let go. It was a small dribble at first. His anxiety almost gave him pelvis piss syndrome, so he counted even that little dribble a win. He watched as Kurt's tongue swirled, getting used to the taste. When Kurt didn't swallow right way, Puck knew it was because he was waiting for more. Puck closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he felt his pelvis release. Kurt whimpered as the thick stream filled his mouth.

When Puck opened his eyes again, Kurt's head was tilted back and his mouth was dangerously full. Puck wasn't even close to done so he tried his best to clamp off for long enough to finish in the urinal. Kurt felt him pull back and clawed at his thighs to keep him where he was. His eyes shot open in pleasure as he closed his mouth for second to swallow before opening his mouth even wider this time and letting Puck finish in his mouth. Puck flicked the last of the piss clinging to the tip of his dick into Kurt's mouth. Kurt waited until he was sure Puck was done before he swallowed again. This time Puck watched as his eyes crossed and his body rocketed forward. Kurt's pressed his forehead against the tile between Puck's feet. Shudders wracked his body and pleasure made small spasms run through his shoulders. He caught his breath and got back up to rest on his knees.

Puck watched in awe as Kurt lost himself. He watched as Kurt had what he could only describe as a full body orgasm. He watched as Kurt's ass clenched and his shoulders shivered. He was at Puck's feet like he was begging for supplication, like Puck had given him a gift and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

When Kurt raised himself back up to his knees, his eyes were almost black. He flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Puck's waist. He pressed his face into Puck's strong stomach until he felt Puck's hard length under his chin. He pulled back until he could take the tip of Puck's cock into his mouth. He gave it a quick kiss before pulling back even further. He looked Puck in the eye for a long moment.

“I'll give you anything.” Kurt said, reverently.

Puck wrapped both his hands into the hair on either side of Kurt's had and dragged him forward. He pushed into Kurt's mouth. A few shallow thrusts were all it took for Kurt's throat to give way. Puck pushed until he couldn't push anymore. His balls resting heavy on Kurt's chin. Kurt's strong throat muscles contracting wildly on the head of his cock. No one had ever gotten all of him in their mouth before. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered wildly and Puck could feel his quick breaths hitting his pelvis. He wasn't sure why but he once he was all the way in Kurt's throat he wasn't very eager to leave. Small tremors started in his thighs as thin lines of spit trickled out of the corners of Kurt's mouth. He felt pleasure like he'd never had before. They stayed still like this for a long time. Kurt on his knees, taking Puck's cock deep in his mouth. Tasting the heady rush of lust as every drop of precum dripped down his throat.

Puck buckled over him and Kurt could feel his nipple ring brush the top of his head. Instinct made Kurt swallow slightly and he felt Puck unravel above him. He pushed in even deeper and Puck came in his mouth. He swallowed all he could and gasped as Puck pulled away. He licked Puck clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Kurt took Puck by the hand and walked him over to the sink. He ran some paper towel under cool water and wiped down Puck face. He wiped the sweat from Puck's neck. It was almost like Kurt was washing himself off of Puck's skin. The feeling settled heavy in Puck's stomach and when he looked in the mirror over Kurt's head, he still looked the same. He thought he would look different. Kurt took his hand again and led him to the door. This time Kurt flipped the lock and ushered Puck out the door.

Puck stood alone in the hallway as he heard the lock slide again. He heard running water and turned to walk away. He had only gotten a few steps before the Principal Figgins' voice boomed through the empty hallway.

“Mr. Puckerman, by God you had better have a hall pass. I told you last time that failing to have proper approval to roam the hall of McKinley during class time would cost you three weeks in detention.”

Puck threw up his empty hands up, obviously devoid of said hall pass, and opened his mouth to dig himself an even deeper grave. The loud sound of the bathroom door hitting the wall stopped him before he could get himself in any trouble. Kurt's fingers slid into his back pocket and pulled out the hall pass he'd stolen earlier.

Figgins was so taken aback by the fact Kurt had come out of the boys washroom that he didn't notice a lot of things. He didn't notice the wet patch on the front of both of their pants. He didn't hear the rasp of Kurt's usually high voice. He didn't see how Kurt's bangs were badly hiding the faint impression of the tile of the bathroom floor on his forehead. And he certainly didn't notice how Puck's hand itched to grab Kurt's fingers with his own. He shooed them back to class, shaking his head all the way back to his office.

They stand staring at each other. Their chest unconsciously match the others breath. Kurt kissed Puck softly on the lips. He lingered for a minute before pulling away. Whispering, “Thank you, Noah.” against his lips before turning to walk down the hall.

The bell sounded over his head and Puck watched Kurt get swallowed by the sea of people that flood out of the classrooms.

Kurt left him wondering how despite everything that happened behind that bathroom door, kissing him in the hallway felt like the most intimate thing Puck's ever done.

 

**

Friday fell into Saturday without Kurt really noticing. He sleepwalked through Friday night dinner and collapsed into bed at eight that night. When he was still not awake at eleven the next morning his dad nearly knocked the door of its hinges. Kurt slept through his dad storming down the stairs to check on him. When he finally woke up it was just past one in the afternoon and the warm afternoon sun was streaming in through his basement window. As he stretched he could hear his bones creak and crack in a delicious way that made him fall back into the warm sheets.

With a smile on his face he remembered the day before. He knew he should have said more to Noah than that quiet thank you but the truth of it is those were the only words he had. They meant everything and not enough all at once. Puck had given him something he'd never even dreamed he'd get. He had taken Kurt and Kurt was captivated.

The look of power that flooded Puck's face was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen He tried to see as much as he could. Tried to catalog everything he could. Just in case this was the only chance he would get. His knees ached from the tile and Puck's heavy smell had worked it's way under Kurt's skin. He was almost angry with himself. The fine details he wanted to hold onto so tightly had slipped away before he could even try to grasp them. He was so lost in the pleasure of the moment, of the feeling. He'd kept all of this clothes on the entire time but he had never been more naked.

If it was a one time thing, Kurt was okay with that. The satisfaction rested against his bones and he knew he could learn to live the growing craving, the hunger that had started to curl in his belly the moment he woke up. In that moment, in that bathroom with life swirling around just outside the door, he belonged to Puck on the most basic level. He could live forever on that moment.

 

**

Standing in front of the Hummel house made Puck's hands sweat. Finn waved him inside and he took a deep breath as he crossed the threshold. Burt was sitting on the couch, muttering soft curses about bad calls and blind refs. Carole was singing along with the radio from the kitchen. The smell hit Puck and he smiled when he recognized Carole's famous tacos.

A mismatch of shoes were piled by the door. Familiar dark boots sent a shot to his dick. Kurt had worn those the day before. He had seen the soles of them, tucked under Kurt's ass, while he was coming. The crisp details stayed fresh in Puck mind. Every whimper, every twitch, every variation of scent. It was all dancing behind his eyes. His awkward cough was covered by Finn celebrating their team getting a touchdown.

His eyes scanned the living room and took in all the pictures of Kurt. Happy, bright pictures. Pictures that people who loved you took. Pictures that spent years hanging in the same spot because the ones that took them still love you that much. He ran his hands over his thighs as he tried to get his nervousness in check. He thought he'd have more time to sort out what had happened. About what he thought about what happened. He'd spent the night going over everything. All that had really gotten him was more excited. He had to jerk off three times. Kurt had been so pliable. So willing. So his. He wanted to feel like that again.

He'd wanted Kurt since he was thirteen. He used to pretend his camp bunk mate had Kurt's soft hands. Kurt was the first guy that Puck ever wanted that way. Now that Kurt let Puck see him completely unhinged like that. Puck wasn't sure he would ever want anyone else again.

But then he remembered. In the starkness of morning he realized what he had done. Sure, he was no stranger to watersports. Some of his cougars were kinky as fuck and that dude from that weird Jewish camp his ma sent him to when he was fourteen used to want Puck to take leak while he watched before they could fool around. But this was different. He had actually pissed in Kurt's mouth. Twice. Kurt had wanted him to do that. Kurt swallowed. Kurt got off on it. He had come without either of them touching his cock. He was the kinda dude that would do anything when it came to sex. He had the scars, burns and teeth marks to prove it. This new kink though had sent his head spiraling. He never thought he would go there. The thing was, now that he had done it. He wanted to do it again.

Sitting here next to Kurt's father, all Puck could think was about Kurt downstairs. He was so close. Puck could almost taste him. That's what was bugging Puck the most. He wanted to see Kurt. To know just how far down that blush went. He wanted Kurt laid bare.

Kurt didn't come up for dinner. Kurt didn't spend the evening watching bad television with them. Finn mumbled something about Kurt having a new crush and cursed the tell-tale sound of dreamy music floating up the stairs. Puck played the part. He danced the dance of a best friend that was just hanging with his bro. He spent his Saturday like almost every Saturday before. Eating too much of Carole's cooking and playing video games until Finn fell asleep with his hand clutching his control.

Puck managed to count two hundred of Finn's deep breaths before he decided it might be safe to sneak down to see Kurt. The whole house seemed to creak with every tense step down the stairs. A soft lullaby of a woman singing spilled from the speakers and Kurt was sprawled on the bed. His long arm thrown haphazardly across his forehead. The thin cotton t-shirt did nothing to hide the rosy pink nipples that teased under the fabric. Kurt's foot was bouncing lightly along with the rhythm of the music. His delicate ankles became strong calves and Puck couldn't help but leave his perch on the stairs. Kurt knew the minute someone had come into his space. Sleepy eyes blinked softly in Puck's direction and the gaze got even softer when Kurt realized who was watching him from the stairs.

“Hi.” Kurt's breathy whisper almost didn't make it to Puck but the faint trace of it was enough to pull Puck towards the bed. As he watched the light play on Kurt's body he realized that this was most pale flesh he had seen. He greedily drank in the sight until he saw them.

Deep blue and purple bruises marked Kurt's skin. Puck sat by Kurt's feet.

“Are you okay?”

“Never been better.”

“But...” Puck motioned to the harsh bruises that littered Kurt's knees. His fingers couldn't help but reach forward to touch Kurt's skin. Each mark was warmer than the soft skin that surrounded it. Almost hot to the touch. Kurt's raised himself into a half-seated position and laid his hand over Puck's.

“I was on my knees for a long time.” Puck couldn't take his eyes off of where their fingers touched. Right over the marks they had made together.

“Does it hurt?” Puck fingers unconsciously pressed deeper into the sensitive skin.

“Only in the best way.” Kurt voice seemed suddenly so full of lust. The intensity of everything hit Puck like a freight train. His heart hammered in his chest and he pulled away from Kurt. The bed shifted as he stood. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him as he walked to the stair. His foot rested on the bottom stair when something made him pause. He couldn't run away from this. Not anymore. He stayed with his back to Kurt, turning his head to the side.

“The bathroom. Whatever this us is.... I don't want it to be a one-time thing.” Each word felt like it had forced itself past Puck's lips.

“I don't want that either, Noah.”

Puck stayed quiet for a long time. He listened to the fast sound of Kurt's breathing.

“When?” Puck's voice was filled with relief.

“Here. Monday. No one will be home after school.”

Puck nodded bristly and headed up the stairs. He halfway to the top when he heard the ruffle of sheets and Kurt's slow gallop.

“Noah?” Kurt called from the bottom of the stairs. He waited until Puck turned to look at him. “Can you... um... could you maybe be.... rougher next time?” His eyes slid to the floor before he could see the pleased look of shock that played on Puck's face.

Puck practically bounded down to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's upper arms and pressed him against the cinder block wall. He brought his lips down on Kurt's hard. He forced Kurt's head back until his head hit the wall too. Rough hands roamed Kurt's hips as Puck brought Kurt's legs up around his waist. Kurt's hard cock pressed into the hard plane of Puck's stomach and he bounced slightly along the bulge he was resting on.

Puck invaded Kurt's mouth and tasted him for the first time. He thrust against Kurt's ass a few times before the hand on Kurt's hip traveled up to press against Kurt's throat. Kurt pulled away and gasped. His pulse raced under Puck's fingertips and Kurt whined when he increased the pressure a fraction. Puck ripped his lips away from Kurt and relished the idea that he was the one that made Kurt looked so ravished. He kept his hand firm on Kurt's neck.

“This weekend I want you to think of a safe word. One you'll remember when I have you like this. Make it good. If you give it to me on Monday at school then I'll know you want to play like this. If not, we can play your way. I'll just give you what you want. I'll give you my piss. I'll fill you up. I'll be inside of you.”

Kurt whimpered. Puck took a deep breath of Kurt's scent before he tightened his hand further and Kurt's bucked wildly against Puck's stomach. Kurt's cheeks flushed red and his mouth feel open in a silent scream as his orgasm rushed through his veins. White exploded behind his eyes and he sagged in Puck's hands. Puck carried him back to bed and gave him a long look before he headed back upstairs.

The last thing he saw as he as he fell asleep on the floor next to Finn's bed was the contented smile Kurt had on his face when he left him.

They all ate breakfast together the next morning. Kurt pretended like he didn't wake up sticky with his own drying come clinging to his sleep shorts and Puck pretended that he couldn't see the faint ghost of his fingers on Kurt's neck.

**

Monday couldn't seem to come fast enough. The roughness had left Kurt's voice around three on Sunday and the slight red marks had disappeared around the same time. His fingers traced the marks on his knees and tried not to miss the marks that hadn't stayed long enough. Puck wanting him at all made him ache to have Puck's marks left on him every day.

He had been so nervous when he asked Puck to be rougher. The last few days had taught he how much bravery was involved in telling secrets. He spent all Sunday trying to think of a safe word. He never even considered not play with Puck that way. The darkness that seemed so dirty, so forbidden in the times he was alone seemed like an adventure with Puck. It felt like it could be fun. It could touch something inside of him that had been neglected for far too long.

On Monday, the thin fabric of his white pants brushed his knees and he walked down the hall completely unaware of the people calling him names, staring, doing everything that would usually make the hairs on he back of his neck stand up and a cold sweat to lick under his arms.

Puck was leaning against his locker at the opposite end of the hall. His long body cast a shadow as he basked in the warm sunlight streaming through the windows. If Kurt wasn't sure before, seeing Puck look like James Dean and sex would have made up his mind. His steps were sure and his eyes stayed focused on Puck's thick fingers. Puck looked shocked to see him.

“Pineapple.”

Puck nodded slightly and Kurt walked away, chuckling to himself as Finn asked Puck was pineapple meant. Kurt glanced on the clock and watched how the slow the second hand was sliding.

**

It was the second time in as many days that Puck spent standing outside the Hummel house with sweaty palms and nervous excitement churning in his stomach. This time Finn wasn't there to wave him in. Just like Burt wasn't there to make awkward conversation with. Just like Carole wasn't there to sing softly in the kitchen. Inside that big house was the one thing Puck wanted more than anything else in the world. Kurt was waiting.

The house was quiet and he spent as much time as he could upstairs. Making sure his presence was felt downstairs and that the rest of the house really was empty. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears as he finally made his way downstairs. Kurt was sitting silently on the bed. His hands folded, resting in his lap. He didn't look at Puck until his sharp voice broke the silence.

“Stand up. Undress.” Puck noticed the way Kurt hesitated. “I want to see you.”

Kurt's hands shook as he pulled at the buttons of his shirt. He liked the way Kurt haphazardly threw the expensive shirt on the floor. As Kurt pulled his tight pants down Puck caught a glimpse at Kurt's knees. It evoked something primal in him that he couldn't quite explain. When Kurt was completely naked in front of him, it took every ounce of his control not to pounce. He grabbed Kurt by the hair as he pushed him down on his knees. Puck made him watch as he undressed himself and smirked when he saw Kurt run his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Open your mouth.” Puck ordered. He watched how quickly Kurt followed his order. He pulled Kurt's head back and let a thin line of spit fall from his mouth. Kurt's brown wrinkled in confusion but Puck didn't miss the way the line of Kurt's cock got harder. “Don't swallow until I tell you to.”

Puck's ran his fingers along Kurt's open mouth. His dick ached as he watched his spit mix with Kurt's His fingers hit the back of Kurt's throat with every small thrust. It wasn't enough to make him gag yet but there was time for that later. He watched as Kurt's nails crawled at the inside of his own thighs. That's when he knew that Kurt was ready.

He knew he wouldn't be able to give Kurt as much piss as he did last time. This time he was only about to fill him mouth up about halfway but the tiny whimpers that echoed out of Kurt told him that he didn't mind that much. Puck forced Kurt's mouth closed and covered it with his hand. He sat down on the end of bed. His hand closed around Kurt's dick for the first time and he felt Kurt's lips flex under his palm.

He set a steady slow pace. Kurt's whole body trembled but he didn't let himself go yet. Puck hadn't given him permission. The muscles in his throat tried to betray him. Small convulsions almost forced him to swallow. Puck seemed to notice and moved the hand covering his mouth down to rest just under his jaw.

“Don't you dare. Don't fuckin' swallow.” He growled in Kurt's ear as his other hand kept the same maddening pace. “Last time I let you get away with coming in your pants. Not this time. You hold out until the second I tell you and that piss stays right where it is until then. Got it?”

Kurt nodded frantically and fought with himself to stay in control. Precum flooded out to coat Puck's hand and he knew it wouldn't be long. He pushed Kurt for a few more seconds before he leaned back down to Kurt's ear.

“Now.” Kurt convulsed and raised off his knees slightly as his back bowed. Sticky come painted Puck's hand. He waited until Kurt's body shivered. “Swallow.” A second spasm threw Kurt back until his head almost touched the floor behind him.

Puck collected the little bit of come that had landed on Kurt's stomach and pulled Kurt up to sitting position again. His breath came in loud excited pants. Kurt opened wide again and moaned as Puck put his come-covered fingers in his mouth. The taste of himself exploded on his tongue and it wasn't long before Puck's cock joined his fingers. His mouth was fuller than it had ever been and he tried to make up for inexperience with enthusiasm. His hand snaked up to toy with Puck's nipple ring and after a few shallow thrusts Puck was coming hard. He pulled back to watch the thick ropes of his come fill Kurt's mouth.

The minute he swallowed Puck's come Kurt's hands started to fidget. Like he thought they were done. Like he thought Puck was finished with him. Puck pulled him onto the bed. He ran his hands down the length of Kurt's body in long sweeping strokes. With each touch Kurt's legs seemed to open a bit wider until Puck knew what he wanted.

“Lube?”

Kurt gaped at him for a second before he motioned to the bedside table. Puck pulled the drawer up and chuckled as he pulled out the powdered blue dildo and laid it beside Kurt's head. Kurt paled for a brief second before his face flushed and he covered his face in embarrassment.

Puck grabbed the lube, put the dildo away and came back to Kurt's side. He pulled down Kurt hands and pressed soft kisses to his flaming cheeks.

“Don't be shy, babe. Thinking about you fucking yourself with that is hot. You'll have to show me some time, okay?” Puck's voice softened.

Kurt seemed grateful that Puck had dropped the Dom act he had played so well. Something in Puck told him that he couldn't take Kurt for the first time as some part of game. Some powerplay would be fun after the first time but this seemed different.

Gentle, lubed fingers probed Kurt and Puck whispered sweet nonsense in Kurt's ear. Mostly it was about beauty and sunshine and something about luck. Kurt saw stars when Puck's long fingers found something deep inside him. His eyes crossed as Puck pulled his fingers out of him. Puck positioned himself between Kurt's thighs and let the tip of his dick slip inside Kurt's grasping body. He watched Kurt clenched, pulling him deeper with every contraction.

He felt his ball brush against Kurt's ass and he felt himself shudder as he buried his face in Kurt's neck. He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder and he pulled all the way out before slamming back in. This was the first time Kurt's mouth completely unencumbered and deep moans filled the room. Puck felt himself getting close and pulled back. Kurt whimpered as Puck pulled out of him and started to jerk off above Kurt, getting ready to come on Kurt's belly.

Kurt's hand grabbed his wrist as he cried. “No. Not there.” He guided Puck back inside of him and sighed as Puck started to thrust again. Kurt locked his legs around Puck's waist and held him place as he felt Puck's balls draw up against his ass.

Puck tensed above him. Thick heat flooded Kurt and his body finally gave into the pleasure he was getting from his cock being trapped between their bodies. His come painted their stomachs

Puck collapsed on Kurt and whispered mine into his neck before he gave a few last thrusts and softened inside of Kurt. Puck fell asleep inside of him and Kurt couldn't help but follow him.

**

Puck had left late in the evening after they had showered together and kissed goodbye on Kurt's front porch. Puck's truck had disappeared around the corner just as his dad pulled into the driveway. Kurt wore his smile through the entire time they ate dinner.

Tuesday came with Kurt feeling sore in all the right places. He felt Puck with every step. He thinks that's why it hurt so much to run into the bathroom the minute he saw Santana pull Puck into a kiss. She pushed her knee between his thighs and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Puck shoved her away just in time to see Kurt duck into the bathroom. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave her a disgusted look. He looked at Brittney as he passed her and he saw the same look of betrayal that he was sure was all over Kurt's face. He took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing the girls' bathroom door open.

Quiet, sick little sniffles boomed in the empty room. He recognized Kurt's favorite shoes peeking out. He knocked lightly on the stall door.

“Kurt? Are you okay? I told her no. You know that, right?”

Kurt's sniffling stopped but Puck heard the tell-tale scoff of disbelief. He felt anger boil in his chest and he knelt on the floor. He pulled himself under the stall door and stood on the other side. Kurt's face was covered in tears, red and splotchy. Puck knelt at Kurt's feet and took his face in his hands.

“I said you were mine, didn't I?” Kurt nodded in his cupped hands.

“Don't you get that meant I was yours, too?” Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes as they filled with more tears. “Well, it does. No one else. Okay?”

Kurt nodded again and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Puck's mouth. When they walk out of the bathroom, their fingers are laced together.

Just like that Puck doesn't kiss girls and Kurt isn't alone anymore.

**

After they get together for real it isn't always about playing the way they started. Most of the time it's hours of really hot vanilla sex. But there are those rare days when they both know when there will be a completely empty house or the days when one of them can't control themselves and they end up playing at school.

Like that time that Puck was about to raise his hand to go to the bathroom during Bio but stopped himself. Instead he tapped the table and told his lab partner to get lost. The drumming of his fingers was the sign him and Kurt had decided on. The one that said I can't wait. It has to be now.

Kurt slipped under the lab desk and drank him down right there then proceeded to give him a blow job that made him grateful they were dissecting frogs that day. He could blame his watering eyes on the formaldehyde and his groans mixed with the sound of disgust as the other students cut into their frogs.

Mrs. H. gave him a funny look when he returned his frog fully intact. She mumbled something about giving him an incomplete for the assignment. When he was walking away, his jeans rubbed against the hickey Kurt had just sucked next to his dick. He decided that the F was totally worth it.

**

They are coming up on their one year anniversary when Kurt finally asked him what his darkest fantasy was. What was the one thing Puck had always wanted but never thought he would ever get to try?

Puck clammed up, pulling his clothes on in an angry way that made Kurt confused. Puck doesn't come to school for a week and he doesn't answer Kurt's calls either.

Kurt indulged this little diva-like drama queen freak out until he knew Puck's mom was on night shift and Sarah was going to her first sleepover party the following week. Being with Puck had taught him a few things about gaining access to places that someone might not you to. It was surprisingly easy to break into the Puckerman house. He found Puck curled up on his bed. His pillow clutched to his chest, like he might disintegrate if he doesn't hold on as tight as he can.

“Noah Puckerman, what the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Puck is shocked at both his presence and his tone. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he turned over.

“Go away, Kurt.”

“You actually think that's going to happen? Do you even know me at all? You don't get to call this off without me? I don't get it. Are you done with me? Is that what this is?” Kurt's strong voice crumbled as he voiced his worst fear. He pressed his hand against Puck shoulder, just in case he's right and this was his last chance to touch him.

At Kurt's touch, Puck threw the pillow on the floor and started to pace.

“You think this is about me not wanting you? Are you fuckin' crazy? This about me. You don't want to know the fantasy I haven't told anyone. You'll get rid of me the minute you hear. Can you live with that? Can you live not knowing that one thing about me?” Puck's voice was frantic.

“No, Noah. I can't. You know everything about me. You think it was easy to take a chance on you? I trusted you from that first time in the bathroom. I've been with you for almost a year. I've earned your honesty.” Kurt felt his anger boil to the surface. He'd trusted Puck with everything and he was pissed that Puck didn't do the same.

“Kurt, you won't look at me the same . I can't have that.” Puck's sadness broke Kurt's heart.

“Do you think less of me because of what we do?” Kurt's insecurity rose, making his heart catch him his throat.

Puck was at his side in an instant. “Of course not, babe. I love what we do. This.... this is just... it's different, okay?”

“No, Noah. Not okay. Tell me.”

“You'll think I'm a scumbag. Fuck, I think I'm a fuckin' scumbag.”

“I won't. I promise.”

Puck threw his hands up in the air and started to pace again. “Don't you dare fuckin' promise that. You can't promise that you'll still love me after I tell you about how I think about taking you. Play with you like that. Thinking about making you. Thinking about playing like you don't have a choice.” Puck clamped his mouth shut. Knowing that he had just revealed too much.

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled Puck to sit beside him. He moved to sit cross-legged on Puck's bed and took Puck's hands in his.

“You mean, like a rape fantasy?” Kurt whispered softly but hearing the words out loud made Puck flinch. But the lack of complete disgust in Kurt's voice made him be honest. Puck nodded.

Kurt folded a shaking Puck into his arms and laid them back of the bed. Puck's head was resting on his chest. The rumble of Kurt's soft voice tickled Puck's cheek.

“I don't think you're a scumbag. It's not about hurting me. It's about complete power, right? Me being completely at your mercy?” Kurt didn't even have to wait for Puck's nod. He had a feeling that this was what it might be. He could always feel the way Puck held back when his need for control got to be too much when they played. Puck had managed to scare himself, when he really shouldn't have. Kurt had spent the last week thinking about what it might mean if his suspicion was right. If he was being completely honest, he was totally game. Puck's stomach growled loudly. “After we eat, we'll sit down and make some ground rules. Then when you think you're ready, we'll play okay?”

Puck pressed frantic kisses along Kurt's neck. They made desperate love. They tore at each other like they both thought they'd never get to feel this again.

When Kurt whispered I love you into Puck's neck, he meant it. He'd love Puck until the day he died. The more he said it the more Puck was starting to believe it. The more he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve so much from someone like Kurt.

As they watched the sun come up, they set their ground rules and a set a date.

**

The steam of the shower billowed out as Kurt walked into his bedroom. Running the towel over his hair he hummed lightly to himself. His skin hummed along with him. The hot water had felt like heaven on his skin. He was distracted.

A gloved hand clamped over his mouth and he jumped in surprise. A bolt of fear shot up his spine and struggled against the chest of his captor. His strong arm lock around his waist. The man lifted him across the room. Kurt could feel the erection pressed against his back.

The man hadn't said a word. He motioned for Kurt to lock the handcuffs he had handed him around his wrists. With his hands locked in front of him, Kurt felt stupid for not trying to make a run for it. The man turned him around and pulled his silk bathrobe open. He shivered as he cool air hit his skin. His shiver turned into a tremble when the man shoved him to his knees.

The loud sound of a zipper made Kurt slam his eyes shut. The head of a cock his pressed against Kurt's lips and his mouth fell open on instinct. A strong hand fisted his hair and the man thrust deep into his mouth with no preamble. The loud sound of his own gagging was drowned out by the rush of blood in his ears. Each thrust hit the back of his throat. He was held there. His nose pressed against rough, short public hair until he saw dark spots in front of his eyes and he gasped for air as soon as he withdrew. Soon the thrusts got faster, got deeper somehow. He felt the familiar feeling building in his balls. When the man slammed into him hard enough to make his ears ring and his nose tingle Kurt felt himself seize in orgasm. His shock made his mouth close slightly and his teeth brushed against the underside of the dick invading him.

His mouth was emptied and his head was pulled back. The man pulled his glove off and slapped him hard across his left cheek. Tears stung his eyes in shock. The man threw him on the bed. He laid slumped, a mass of akimbo limbs. The man straddled him and pulled his handcuffed arms above his head. He hung the metal on the bed frame and Kurt felt his arms start to tingle. He smelled familiar. Kurt wasn't sure if that made things better or worse.

“I saw that boyfriend of yours leave. Dumb fuck didn't even see me. He's not gone five minutes and you're in the shower. Does he know how eager you are to wash his scum out of you?”

Kurt whimpered as strong hands touched his nipples. His eyes fixed on the carpet, where his come is drying. He can feel his dick twitch again. He doesn't notice what the man is doing until he feels pressure at his opening. It's room temperature. It's not him. He's still open from before so it doesn't really hurt but his toes curl anyway. The thrusts were short and shallow. Kurt's couldn't stop himself of clenching around the dildo.

He's not sure how long it had been but when the man finally pulled back it felt like an eternity. The man doesn't remove the old pressure. Kurt felt a new pressure. This one was hot. This one felt like it was trying to scorch him from the inside out. He was so full. His hips jack-knifed into the pressure and he felt the man's zipper against his skin.

The man started to thrust wildly. Uncontrolled. Hard. Kurt felt pleasure coil in his belly. The contrast of the soft silk of his bathroom against his back and rough denim against his front pushed him over the edge and tears leaked from his eyes at the intensity of his orgasm.

In his haze, he felt the dildo pulled from his body. His legs were raised onto the man's shoulders and he was almost bent in half as the man pounded into him. His sensitive body keened and he felt the man's release like fire inside of him.

The man crumpled on top of him.

**

Kurt's arms were almost asleep when he unhooked himself from the s-hook by the bed. He cringed slightly when he felt Puck slip from his body. He pulled off Puck's mask and realized for the first time that Puck was crying.

Kurt looped his arms over Puck's head. His still handcuffed hands rested against the back of Puck's neck. The tears were flowing and Kurt could see that Puck was holding back sobs. He kissed Puck's damp cheeks before pulling him into a loving kiss.

Puck sobbed into his neck. Alternating between pressing soft, wet kisses against the skin and whispering thankyouthankyouthankyou... fuck....loveyousomuch...thankyou.

Kurt understood. He had felt it in that bathroom a year ago. He felt it every time they played. He felt it every time Puck kissed him in public. It was a miraculous feeling. To let go of the fear. To feel loved and accepted. Kurt just held Puck and let him cry. They laid like that for an eternity because they loved each other.

Because they loved each other and they understood.

**


End file.
